


Crimson Cherry Blossoms

by Loeka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crush at First Sight, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loeka/pseuds/Loeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara looked down at the crimson sakura again, the exact same shade as the Sharingan. She smiled. Hashirama was very silly. But very sweet as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing Flowers

Hashirama stared, eyes wide, keeping absolutely still.

She spun on her heel, arms gliding through the air, eyes closed, a smile across her face.

So pretty.

She bend low, flowed upright, moving to music only she could hear.

The prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

She danced as he'd never seen anyone move, fluid like water, every gesture graceful and elegant. Hashirama was mesmerized.

She twirled, spinning so fast, so _pretty._ Hashirama leaned forward even further, not wanting to miss a single step.

His sleeve caught on a twig.

Her dance halted, smile gone, eyes snapping open, wide obsidian meeting his gaze. She tensed, taking a single step backwards. Hashirama jumped forward from behind the bush, one hand reaching out, a meaningless sound escaping him, not a squeak, nope, not at all. She took two steps to the side, preparing to run.

"Wait!" he called out desperately. She halted her retreat, eyes still too wide.

"How did you..." she said, trailing off, looking  _scared_. Hashirama didn't want that, wanted her to smile again, to keep dancing, keep being happy.

"Don't go!" he yelled.

She hesitated. Gave a quick glance to the trees beside her. Hashirama raised both hands, showing he was unarmed, and took a small step forward. He immediately froze as she tensed even further, another step taken towards the trees. She couldn't leave!

"Don't go, I'm not– I was just watching because you were dancing and smiling and you're so _pretty_." Hashirama snapped his mouth shut, feeling himself blush. He hadn't meant to blurt that out.

She giggled, short and sweet, looking surprised by the sound herself. Hashirama felt himself smile hugely, knew he had to look silly and didn't care. He'd made her giggle!

She gave him another wary look but didn't move. Hashirama cleared his throat.

"I'm– I'm Hashirama." He hated how he almost stumbled over his own name. He was a shinobi! He was strong and cool, not some fumbling boy.

She giggled again. Hashirama didn't mind his clumsiness anymore, never would for the rest of his life.

"...And you are?" he dared ask as she kept quiet, kept watching him with those pretty black eyes. He'd never seen eyes so dark, darker than the night itself.

She hesitated, giving him another cautious look. Hashirama kept absolutely still, desperately not wanting to scare her off.

"...Mai." she finally said. Hashirama smiled hugely once more, knew it had to look dopey, but he couldn't help it. Mai. What a pretty name. The prettiest name for the prettiest girl.

Silence stretched. Hashirama wanted to fidget but didn't dare, so afraid he would scare her off. She gave him another long look, a little less tense now.

"...Are you going to keep standing like that?" she asked. Hashirama hesitated. What answer wouldn't make her run?

"...Yes?"

She giggled! Hashirama smiled hugely once more.

"You look silly."

Hashirama's eyes widened, heart clenching painfully. She thought he looked silly? That he looked stupid? Hashirama felt as though the sun had died, the world gone dark forever.

She giggled again. The sun returned.

"You can lower your hands you know." she told him, and Hashirama whipped his hands behind him, feeling himself blush, fingers fidgeting with his haori behind his back.

She _smiled_. Hashirama felt as though he could fly without the use of any chakra. He smiled back. Kept smiling even as the silence returned, didn't care as long as she kept smiling as well.

She did, looking so very amused, smile so very bright. Hashirama sighed happily, his own smile somehow managing to grow. He was honesly surprised his feet were still on the ground.

"...Sooo." she drawled out the word, still smiling.

"Sooo?" Hashirama repeated, his stomach feeling very strange in a very good way. Like butterflies were fluttering inside.

She _chuckled_. Hashirama sighed happily once more.

"So what are you doing here? Aside from watching me. From behind the bushes. Which is a little creepy." her reply made Hashirama's cheeks burn. He fidgeted with his haori some more, hands still behind his back.

"I ah... I was just looking for a place to be alone and then I saw you and... I didn't mean to be creepy! But you're..." Hashirama fell silent, blushing growing a little stronger.

"I'm so pretty?" she asked. Hashirama somehow managed to blush even harder, feeling it crawl upwards, even his ears burning. But he smiled as well. Because she was _grinning_ , eyes sparkling, stars twinkling in the night.

"Yeah." The prettiest girl, with the prettiest eyes, the prettiest hair, the prettiest smile. And the prettiest name. Mai.

Mai's grin grew.

"Thank you."

The silence returned. Hashirama didn't mind, would be happy just watching her the entire day, week, year even. Watch the delicate comb holding her pretty hair, the unruly black strands carefully held back. Watch her pretty kimono, fire licking at her sleeves, crawling upwards across the blue fabric, held closed by a pearl obi tied in a bow. Though he couldn't see the bow right now. Because she was turned towards him.

More specifically she was looking him over. Suddenly Hashirama felt shy, awkward. He wondered if his tunic wasn't dirty, if he'd tied it together correctly. He suppressed the urge to bring up his hands and check if his hair was messy. He did give his tunic a quick glance. A little dirty. A very little. She probably wouldn't notice.

Hashirama desperately hoped she wouldn't notice.

Mai's eyes halted at the stains on the bottom of his pants. She'd noticed. Hashirama blushed.

She giggled again!

"You're cute."

Hashirama's heart stopped, butterflies up to his throat, only realizing he'd stopped breathing as he grew lightheaded.

Mai thought he was _cute_. Hashirama wanted to squeal in glee except he was too busy breathing because that was very difficult right now because _she thought he was cute_.

Mai's cheeks grew rosy, somehow growing even _more_ pretty and oh, Hashirama couldn't believe his feet were still on the ground because he felt as though he was flying, as though wings were carrying him up!

Mai gasped, her eyes going wide, not scared but surprised and full of wonder and _so pretty_.

"How are you _doing_ that?"

"Doing what?" Hashirama almost didn't recognize his own voice, so high and breathy and she _smiled_ and the butterflies were fluttering so hard the world was so beautiful and wonderful and–

"The flowers. How are you doing that?"

Hashirama blinked very slowly, confused. What flowers?

Mai's eyes were aimed at his feet. Hashirama looked down. And squeaked, so surprised he couldn't help it. Because there were flowers twining across his ankles, creeping up his calves, vibrant and blooming. And he hadn't noticed.

Though it would explain why he hadn't gone flying. They were keeping him grounded.

Mai _laughed_ , Hashirama's eyes snapping back up, the sound so bright and wonderful and now he noticed as another flower sprouted, curling around his ankle. He even noticed his chakra overflowing all around. Which would explain the flowers.

"That's amazing."

Three more flowers sprouted. Hashirama was glad they did, otherwise he would've gone flying high and he didn't want that, wanted to stay right here _forever_.

Mai thought he was _amazing_. Another two flowers sprouted.

She laughed, making another three flowers shoot up. She laughed harder, two more flowers appeared.

"You're going to be swallowed up by them if you keep doing that."

"Yeah." Hashirama agreed, watching her laugh and grin and _she was so pretty_.

"Do you want to be swallowed by them?"

"Yeah. Wait, I mean no, I mean–" Hashirama didn't know what he meant, just knew what he wanted.

She _laughed_. Hashirama sighed happily. That's what he wanted.

One of the flowers curled around his waist. Hashirama blinked and looked down.

...She was right. The flowers were going to swallow him up. Which, while it would keep his feet on the ground, wouldn't be a good thing. If they managed to reach his face, he wouldn't be able to look at Mai anymore. Hashirama shifted his vision again.

Mai was smiling, all tension gone, shining like the prettiest star. Immediately another flower sprouted, the one around his waist crawling even higher. Hashirama closed his eyes, even though he really didn't want to. He focused on his chakra, _forcing_  it to stay inside and not spill over everywhere.

The flowers stopped growing. Hashirama opened his eyes.

Mai was still smiling. Hashirama smiled back, even as he concentrated on pushing down his very rowdy chakra, bad chakra, stay put.

His chakra stayed put. For now.

"You're really cute."

No, bad chakra, stay down, no spilling everywhere, _stay put_. His chakra stayed put. Barely.

Mai thought he was _really cute_ – no, _no_ , concentrate, no more chakra flying around. _Stay. Put_.

Hashirama manged to keep his chakra contained. Very barely.

The silence returned once more. Hashirama so didn't mind. Because Mai was relaxed and amused and happy and _she was smiling at him_.

Hashirama sighed happily once more.

"You sigh a lot."

"Yeah."

"And you say yeah a lot."

"Yeah."

"And you're still covered in flowers."

"Yeah."

"...And you always watch pretty girls from behind bushes?"

"Yeah. No! No, I don't, I really don't! This was, I just–" Hashirama flailed his arms, at a loss for words. He didn't want her to think he was creepy! He wasn't! He normally didn't do this!

But Mai was _so pretty_.

She snorted and oh, Mai wasn't just pretty, she was _cute_. Hashirama blushed. Again. Even though he tried really hard not to. Mai laughed and gave him a grin. And, dare he think it, it  was teasing?

"So I'm special?" she asked playfully, and that was definitely teasing. It made the butterflies inside his stomach soar.

"Yeah." Hashirama happily answered, completely serious. Because she really was. He'd _never_ felt like he was feeling right now, not in all his whole nine years.

"...Special enough to get a flower? They're very beautiful"

Hashirama's eyes widened, his jaw dropping open before he quickly snapped it shut.

"Yeah. Yeah! I'll just–" He bend down, grasped the flowers still curled around his legs, and yanked. He did it so quickly, he almost overbalanced, only just managing to stay upright.

Mai laughed, the butterflies soared even higher, his chakra flared– _No._  No more flowers.

Except if she wanted more flowers. Hashirama would make a field, a whole forest if she wanted more. But she'd asked for these ones, had to get out of these first. He could make a forest after.

Hashirama manged to loosen the stalks enough to slip out of them. He glanced up at Mai.

She was _grinning_. At _him_. Hashirama subtly checked to see if his feet were still on the ground. They were, surprisingly enough.

He grasped the flowers he's gotten out off and snapped his wrists. Straightened, an entire bouquet held between his hands. Moved forward. He might have been almost running. Almost.

Mai giggled. Yeah, Hashirama was running, didn't care he was. He halted.

Up close she was _even prettier_. How could anyone be so pretty?

He thrust the flowers forward.

"Here." Hashirama almost winced. Here? Smooth Senju, very smooth.

Mai snorted, making her nose wrinkle in the cutest way.

"I asked for _a_ flower you know." she said, and it was _playful_.

"You can have them all! Except if you want one, I can give one, which one? Or do you want more? I can make more, I can make a field, a forest, a–"

Mai threw back her head and _laughed_. Hashirama sighed, feeling so happy and wonderful and life was just perfect. She was perfect.

Mai reached out one small hand. Hashirama held his breath as her fingers almost brushed his, so close he could feel her heat hitting his skin. She gently plucked out a single flower, the petals a vivid red.

Mai brought the flower up under her nose. Closed her eyes. Inhaled deeply.

She _smiled_.

"I didn't know cherry blossoms could be crimson." she murmured softly. Hashirama blinked, confusion pulling him from his thoughts once more. He looked a little closer at the flower and realized, yes, that was a very big sakura flower. One with a crimson color. Huh. He hadn't known he could make those. In fact, he wasn't sure how he'd made that one exactly. Or any of the other brightly colored flowers.

But if she wanted more, he would make her an entire forest of sakura trees that bloomed crimson! Who cared he'd only been able to create saplings until now, for Mai he'd find a way!

Her pretty eyes opened, meeting his own. She _beamed_. Hashirama's heart stopped.

He'd fill the entire _country_   with crimson sakura.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Yeah." She was. And cute. And pretty. So very pretty.

Mai laughed softly, lifted the sakura and wove it through her hair. She was wearing _his_ flower. The butterflies were soaring so high, Hashirama was honestly surprised one didn't escape through his mouth as he sighed happily once more.

Today was the most wonderful day of his life.

Mai grinned.

"Sooo." she drawled.

"Sooo." Hashirama repeated, still smiling like a loon.

"So are you going to keep holding those flowers like that?" she asked. Hashirama hesitated, wondering what answer would be best.

"...Yes?" he finally said. A lot more uncertainly than he had planned.

Mai giggled. Somehow the sound was even more enchanting up close. Hashirama felt his cheeks begin to ache a little from how widely he was smiling but he didn't care, didn't even try to stop.

"You can have them all." he told her, meaning every word. Mai's grin grew.

"I can't carry so many back home."

"I'll carry them for you!"

Mai _flinched_ , eyes wide, grin gone, a step taken back and looking _scared_.

"Or not! Not is good, I'll just–" Hashirama opened his hands, the flowers tumbling to the ground and see, he wouldn't! Don't go!

Mai hesitated. She sighed softly, shoulders slumping. She was sad! No!

"No, I'm sorry, it's just... You're sweet. Very sweet. But you can't come to my home."

Hashirama raised both hands in a show of surrender, his heart racing way too fast, almost beating out his chest from fear –don't leave!– and happiness –she thought he was _very sweet!_ – dizzy from his conflicting emotions.

"I won't! I promise!" Please don't leave!

Mai smiled, not as bright as before but happy again. In return, Hashirama felt himself relax and lowered his hands, giving a tentative smile back, still so worried she would leave.

Mai looked down at the flowers scattered across his feet.

"Sorry I made you drop them." she said.

"No problem!" It wasn't. Because Mai was still here, hadn't left. That was all that mattered.

She gave him a quick grin. Immediately The butterflies inside his stomach fluttered wildly again.

"Shame you pulled them all out though. Now they'll wither away." she said, and Hashirama felt uncertain once more.

"....Sorry?" Hashirama apologized, not really sure if that was the correct thing to do. He just wanted her to be happy.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's just flowers. And I didn't stop you from doing it either. It's just a shame, they're really beautiful." she said, and Hashirama was struck by inspiration.

"Wait, I can fix that! Just let me..." He crouched down and gathered the flowers again, holding them upright, the stalks touching the earth. Then he gathered his chakra, careful, not too much, only need a little. He send it through the flowers, used it to poke and prod and _careful_ , watch how much he was using, didn't want to sprout new ones, just wanted... there they go.

Hashirama watched in satisfaction as the stalks sprouted roots, burrowing deeply into the ground. He aimed a smile up at Mai. And blushed. Hard.

Mai was looking at him as though he'd done something _amazing_. Hashirama felt as tall as a mountain. He straightened, grinning like mad.

"There. Now they won't die." he said with satisfaction.

"How did you _do_ that? You just... and they grew _roots_." Mai sounded _awed_. Hashirama felt like he was bursting with pride, barely managed to suppress his chakra before it decided to grow more flowers again.

"It's not that hard, I only need–" Hashirama cut himself off, mouth snapping shut. He hesitated.

"You only need?" Mai seemed so curious and Hashirama wanted to answer, but...

But civilians didn't like shinobi. At all. And Hashirama wanted Mai to like him. So very much.

Yet she looked so curious. Maybe... maybe if he told her a little?

"I only need to make them remember. Plants know what they're supposed to be, sometimes they just need a little help getting there." he said, hoping this was enough. But it seemed it wasn't, because his answer immediately made Mai roll her eyes.

"You didn't even use handseals. How did you do it? Exactly I mean."

Hashirama gaped.

"You know?" He didn't care his voice was a squeak, because she knew?

"Know what?" she asked, giving him a slightly confused look.

"That I'm a shinobi?" he asked, feeling off balance and hesitant and she knew?

"It's kind of obvious. Civilians can't grow flowers like that. And I didn't notice you sneak up on me. Shinobi." she stated perfectly matter of fact.

"And you don't mind?" Hashirama couldn't help but ask. Mai looked even more confused, brow a little furrowed, looking so very cute and she didn't mind? Really?

"Of course not, why would I?" she asked. Hashirama shifted his weight, fingers fidgeting with his haori again.

"Most civilians do." he confessed, the words almost seeming to fall from his lips, still so afraid she wouldn't like him.

Mai looked completely flabbergasted. And then realization crossed her face, though Hashirama had no idea why.

"You– You're not exactly scary." she told him. Hashirama felt his hope rise sharply. She really didn't mind?

"I'm not?" he asked once more, needing to make sure.

Mai _smiled_ , bright and shining and the butterflies were back, even stronger than before.

"No you're not. You're sweet and cute."

Two more flowers sprouted before Hashirama managed to push down his chakra again and how was he still standing on the ground and not flying through the air because _Mai thought he was sweet and cute_. Sweet! And cute! Hashirama knew he was smiling like a loon. He absolutely didn't care.

"I am?"

Mai chuckled, looking happy and amused and so pretty.

"Yes. Very sweet and very cute."

Three more flowers but oh, how could he help it? Because Hashirama was soaring, butterflies carrying him away, higher than the clouds! He felt like the daimyo of the entire word!

Mai thought he was _very sweet_ and _very cute!_

"I–" he began, before his head snapped towards the river next to them, drawn by a glint seen from the corner of his vision. He stilled. Noticed Mai had as well.

A body floated down the stream. Hashirama hesitated. He glanced towards Mai. Saw hard eyes aimed at the body, her lips pulled in a thin line. Hashirama debated very briefly. But, well, it would kind of be really irresponsible not to investigate this. And she'd said she didn't mind. 

"Stay here." he told her and shot forward, running across the water. The body was drifting face down. Hashirama examined the armor, quickly identifying the Hagoromo Clan Crest. And...

Hashirama frowned and grasped the armor, halting the body's descent down the river. He looked a little closer. He  _stilled_ , heart frozen in fear.

There, stabbed in the femoral artery, was a kunai. A kunai of _Senju_ make. Hashirama let the body go as though it was on fire, lifting his eyes towards Mai. Her own widened as she looked at him, uncertain and wary once more and Hashirama wanted to reassure her but couldn't because _that was a Senju kunai_.

"I have to go." he rushed out, wanting to run run _run_ , what if there'd been an attack on the compound, what if his brothers– what if what if _what if!_

"I– yes of course. It was nice meeting you Hashirama. Thank you for the flower." she said. And Hashirama hesitated. He had to go – _what if!_ – but...

"Will you come back?" he asked, really hoping the answer would be yes. But Mai's expression blanked, unreadable thoughts racing behind those pretty eyes, and Hashirama already knew what her answer would be. But that didn't stop him from hoping.

"...No." she finally answered, making his hope crash down, no matter that he'd expected her decision. Hashirama wavered a moment longer, no matter that he already knew he would go –what if _what if!_ – Yet if he left he would... he would never see her again. He didn't want that.

But he _had_ to go – _what if!_ –

Hashirama gave her a last look, the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, his flower in her hair. His flower...

Hashirama dashed back towards her, making her eyes going wide, body tensing up once more, shifting her weight to run. But she didn't. Hashirama halted in front of her, bringing up a hand, stopping the movement before he completed it. No, that wouldn't be proper.

"Can I have the sakura back? Just a moment! I'll give it back immediately!" he quickly rushed out, tension still running high. Mai gave him a long look, as wary again as in the beginning and had it only been a quarter of an hour? More? Less? It felt like a lifetime ago.

She slowly brought up her hand. Untangled the crimson sakura from her hair. Extended her hand. Hashirama put his fingers on the petals, closed his eyes, _forced_ his chakra to calm down, can't use too much, only need a little, just a little...

The sakura sprouted roots. Hashirama opened his eyes. He smiled at her, the prettiest girl he'd ever seen.

"Now it won't wither. You can use it to remember me." he told her. Mai stared at him, expression perfectly blank. Her eyes flickered down towards the blossom. She carefully cradled in both hands.

She smiled, small and shy and shining and the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Hashirama wished so very much he didn't have to leave –but what if _what if!_ –

Mai leaned forward, quick as the wind. Soft lips pecked his cheek, gone before Hashirama even had a chance to react. He blinked very, _very_ slowly, mind completely frozen. He brought up a hand, placing his fingers across the skin her lips had touched.

Hashirama felt himself burst into flames, lightheaded from all the blood rushing to his head because  _Mai had kissed him!_

Five flowers sprouted at his feet.

Mai grinned, her own cheeks a little rosy and she had _kissed_ him! Another five flowers sprouted, all others on the ground growing even larger.

"Thank you." she said. Hashirama squeaked. Her grin grew. "I'll take good care of it and remember you every time I see it."

Hashirama froze. Gasped for breath as he grew lightheaded again. Squeaked once more. Cleared his throat. Twice.

"I'm welcome I mean you're pleasure I mean my pleasure I mean–"

Mai laughed softly. Hashirama's smile split his face, butterflies soaring through every part of his body, barely managing to keep his chakra from spilling all over the place. He cleared his throat once more, and finally found his voice again.

"It was nice meeting you Mai." he said, still dazed.

"It was nice meeting you too Hashirama." she answered with another small and shining smile.

"Yeah..." Hashirama kept looking at her, at her pretty smile, pretty hair, pretty nose, pretty lips, pretty eyes.

The prettiest girl in the whole world. Hashirama knew to his very bones this was the absolute truth.

And he would never see her again. He hesitated. But he _had_ to go –what if his _brothers_ , father, aunts, uncle, nieces, nephews, cousins _what if!_ –

"...Bye Mai." he said, and forced himself to turn away from her. He had to.

"Wait!"

Hashirama blinked down at the slender fingers now grasping his sleeve. Mai was really fast. She released her grip, Hashirama's eyes following her hand as she lifted it back up. She took hold of the wooden comb holding back her hair. Pulled it out, her hair immediately turning even more unruly, small spikes shooting up. Mai held out the comb towards him. Hashirama was confused, and gave her a bewildered look. What?

Mai's cheeks turned rosy again.

"So you remember me as well." she said. Hashirama stared. Her blush grew brighter, uncertainty flickering through her eyes. "Ah, never mind, it was a stupid– you don't need a kanzashi anyway." she said softly, her hand starting to pull back. Hashirama squeaked, his own hand shooting forward, halting her movement.

"No! I do want it!" he blurted and blushed. Then he realized he was _holding her hand_. He blushed harder. Mai grinned once more. Hashirama smiled back, suddenly feeling so very shy.

"I... I'd be honored." he told her. Mai gave him a small smile in return, looking so very pretty.

"Well you gave me a blossom to remember you by. Seems only fair to give you something to remember me in return."

Hashirama immediately laughed loudly, he couldn't help it.

"I don't need something to remember you. I won't ever forget you no matter what." Even if he lived to be one hundred years old, he would _never_ forget her.

Mai blushed a little harder, her smile shy and shining and so cute.

"Even so, I want you to have it. It's a gift."

Hashirama felt like his grin would split his face, the butterflies inside his stomach fluttering madly once more. A _gift_. She'd given him a _gift_. He took careful hold of the delicate wood, fingers closing over the carved flowers inlaid with pearl.

"I'll treasure it forever." he promised. Mai blushed even brighter, so cute and so pretty. Hashirama kept grinning like a loon, couldn't help it, not when she kept smiling at him like that.

"...Don't you have to go?" her question made Hashirama blink in momentary confusion. Then he flinched, fear and worry chasing away his happiness –what if, _what if!_ –

"Yeah... yeah I do." he said and took a step back. And released her hand. Which he'd been holding until then. Hashirama blushed slightly once more, no matter the worry and fear still coursing through him as well because _he'd been holding her hand_. He gave Mai a final look, trying to burn the image of her into his mind. Then he sighed deeply, shoulders slumping.

"Bye Mai." he repeated, voice dejected.

"Bye Hashirama." she returned softly. He hesitated for one moment longer. Hashirama closed his eyes and finally shot upstream across the river. Opened his eyes and gave a final glance across his shoulder.

Mai had closed her own eyes as well, the crimson sakura held beneath her nose. She inhaled deeply, lips curving into another soft smile. Hashirama felt his own curve into a small smile as well. He shifted his vision back forward and forced himself to move faster, worry and fear begging to claw at his mind once more.

But his thumb stroked across the carvings of the comb still held in hand. He brought his other up to his cheek, fingers ghosting across the spot he swore he could still feel her lips.

Hashirama was so worried –what if _what if!_ – but he couldn't stop smiling as well.

Mai was so pretty. And she thought he was _very sweet_ and _very cute_. And had given him a _gift_. And had  _kissed_ him. Hashirama's smile grew.

The prettiest girl in the whole wide world.

* * *

Madara opened her eyes and watched the boy race across the river, one hand cupping the cheek she'd kissed. She smiled a little wider.

Hashirama was _very_ cute. It was a shame he was a Senju, she would've liked to meet him again.

But his expression as he'd seen that distinctive kunai, his panic and worry...

No, an Uchiha and Senju befriending each other could only end in disaster.

All the same, she was glad she'd me him, glad to see the Senju weren't simply monsters that kept killing her family. Just people trying to survive in a cruel and unfair world. No different from her own Clan really.

Madara shook her head, turned around and walked towards where she'd hidden her supplies. This time she scanned her surroundings thoroughly, senses enhanced to the limit and chakra spreading out, examining every different signature around her. When she was satisfied she was alone, she put the blossom down carefully. Opened the sack, pulled out her clothes and quickly changed. Ruffled her hair as she finished, turning it in a wild, messy mane instead of just unruly. Folded her kimono and put it away. Picked up the impossibly colored sakura. Madara inhaled it's scent once more. Such a nice fragrance.

Such a strange boy. Until he'd made a sound Madara hadn't sensed him at all.

No, that wasn't true. She had. But he'd felt so much like the trees bordering the riverbank, she hadn't actually realized he was a person. Even later, when his chakra had flared around so chaotically, she hadn't so much felt a human as she had a mighty oak, vibrant and centuries old. Madara wondered why that was.

And then there were the flowers. She looked at the sakura pensively, carefully twirling the delicate stalk between her fingers.

The most amazing part wasn't that he'd grown them, but that he'd done so _unintentionally_. She'd have thought it a bloodline limit, except she knew the Senju didn't have one. And she'd never seen a Senju use flowers to attack. Though that could also be because flowers weren't that useful in a fight.

...No, Hashirama had nearly fallen over just trying to get out of them. And yes, a large part of that was caused by his crush at first sight, but it had shown the flowers could at the very least be used as a tool to hinder. Especially because they'd been created without handseals.

Madara gave a quick glance over her shoulder towards the collection of diverse, impossibly colored flowers. A large golden rose, a giant orange forget-me-not, a huge red daisy, a sky blue lily. And not just flowers but _blossoms_. All with strong roots burying through the earth, Madara could sense it clear as day. She shook her head.

Plants just needed to remember. Right. That's why they had unnatural colors and why the blossoms had roots without trees. Madara snorted. Silly boy.

Madara looked down at the crimson sakura again, the exact same shade as the Sharingan. She smiled.

Very silly. But very sweet as well.

She recalled his dopey smiles and bright blushes.

Very cute too.

Madara slung her sack across her shoulder and jumped into the trees, racing across branches, wondering at the strange twists life could take. Because really, what were the odds of her encountering a _Senju_ of all people, on one of the rare occasions she sneaked off to dress prettily and dance to her heart's content? One about her own age as well. One who believed she was a civilian.

Though she supposed that had been a stroke of luck, he probably wouldn't have been so nice if he'd realized she was a shinobi as well. But that thought had obviously never even occurred to him. Which she shouldn't have been surprised by, of course a _girl_ couldn't be a shinobi. Girls were only good for healing and giving birth.

Sexist Senju. Sexist shinobi in general really. At least the Uchiha weren't so stupid as to believe a female's worth was only between her legs, even if they did have to hide their gender when on the battlefield. Madara didn't mind. Better have their enemies believe they were all men instead of giving them ideas like raping, or even worse, using them as broodmares to steal the Sharingan.

She'd slit her own throat before allowing that to happen.

Madara sighed. Glanced down at the blossom, the fragile plant cradled inside her arms for protection. She'd plant it first thing after she returned home.

Madara hopped on the next branch.

She hoped she never met Hashirama again. Because if she ever saw him on the battlefield and he moved against her family, if he ever tried to harm them, _kill_ them...

Madara desperately hoped she never again met the boy who would've made her an entire forest of flowers if only she'd asked.

Hashirama was... so very sweet.


	2. Family (Loves)

" _Brother, why?"_

" _Because it should've been me! Why did father choose you?"_

" _I don't know! I didn't want it!"_

" _But you got it. You don't deserve it."_

" _I never asked for it! I've never used it!"_

" _And that's your problem! Look around Asura! The world is in chaos, people are killing each other for no reason other than twisted greed and selfish wants! You have the power to make them stop, to bring peace! Yet you donothing!"_

" _You can't force people to change!"_

" _Watch me."_

Madara shot upright, breath heavy, heart racing. She shivered, curled into herself, bringing up her knees, arms hugging them close as she buried her head on them, closing her eyes.

Another dream.

"Aniki?"

Madara lifted her head, using a little chakra to adjust her vision to the darkness. She gave Izuna a smile, tried to make it seem genuine.

"It's nothing Izuna, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." she told him, managing to keep her voice steady. Izuna's expression grew more worried. He slipped out from beneath his blanket and crossed the space between them. Knelt down next to her.

He hugged her. Madara shivered.

"It's okay aniki, it's okay." he whispered softly. Madara closed her eyes.

It wasn't okay, it would _never_ be okay. Not as long as people kept killing each other, kept killing _children_. As though it was the most natural thing to do, as though they couldn't imagine doing anything else. Madara brought up her arms and hugged him back.

Izuna. Her little brother. He was barely six years old.

Madara hugged him tighter, fear gripping her heart.

She'd destroy _anyone_ who tried to hurt him.

* * *

Madara suppressed a yawn as she walked onto the field. She'd been awake ever since that dream, mind too restless to fall back asleep. Beside her Izuna shot her another worried look. Madara gave him a gentle smile in return. While she hadn't been able to sleep, his presence next to her had been soothing, his peaceful breaths helping her regain composure.

Izuna gave her another worried look. Madara rolled her eyes and flicked his nose. Grinned slightly at his indignant expression.

"Go, I'll be fine." she said. Izuna hesitated, making Madara raise a mocking brow in return. Izuna sighed and gave her another worried look.

"Are you sure?" he asked yet again, making Madara rolled her eyes once more.

"Of course I am." she answered confidently. "Now move it, Tamaki's looking impatient."

Izuna flicked a quick glance towards the field. Winced as he saw Tamaki's slightly curled down lips. Yet still he hesitated. Madara raised another mocking brow.

"Do you want father to tell you instead?"

Izuna shot towards Tamaki. Madara chuckled softly and made her own way towards Akira. Akira didn't turn her vision towards her as she neared, the woman's brows lowered slightly as she watched the others spar.

"You're late." she said in a disapproving voice the moment Madara halted next to her. Madara barely suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, smoothing out her expression instead.

"No I'm not." she calmly refuted. Akira never looked her way.

"A shinobi should always arrive early to inspect his surroundings."

"Except I already know everything there is to know about this place." Having an overdeveloped chakra sense was useful like that.

"Is that so." Akira said, sounding almost dry and still so very disapproving.

"It is." Madara confirmed. Akira flickered a quick glance towards her, brow lowered a fraction further.

"Your arrogance will get you killed."

Madara didn't roll her eyes only because it would result in a physical reprimand.

"It's not arrogance if it's true." she pointed out. It made Akira thin her lips. She shifted her Sharingan back to the teens practicing in front of her.

"Katsuro." she called out. The boy halted his attack, his opponent giving a small, relieved sigh. Katsuro turned to face Akira.

"Yes sensei?"

"Madara will be your opponent. Sora, join Shinji and Kenji, start practicing three-way battles."

"Of course sensei." Sora said, bowing to both Katsuro and Akira, before moving over to where Shinji and Kenji had halted their own spar. Madara walked forward until she stood in front of Katsuro. She made a shallow bow.

"Let's have a good match." she told her cousin of fourteen. Katsuro smirked and gave an even smaller bow back, practically a nod really.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you." he warned. Madara gave him a small, cheerful smile in return.

"I'd say the same except, well, I kind of have to."

Katsuro scoffed.

"Arrogant brat."

Madara nonchalantly shrugged, still smiling.

"Just saying it like it is." Madara twisted, Katsuro's strike missing, her own leg shooting up, his arm blocking, spinning on his heel, kick aimed towards her head. Madara bend backwards, hands on the ground, chakra grounding her, both her feet snapping up. She struck his ribs fully. Katsuro rolled across the earth.

Madara flipped back up. She smirked.

"Told you." she said, deep satisfaction unfurling. Katsuro glared, chakra flaring, Sharingan activating, two tomoe in his left eye, one in his right. Madara's smirk grew. She shifted her balance and waited.

The Sharingan, even an immature one, was absurdly great at predicting movement. The best thing to do was to let him make the first move.

Katsuro shot forward, right fist clenched. Madara flared her chakra throughout her body to keep _absolutely_ still, not giving a single twitch for him to work with, even as she planned her next move. Katsuro aimed his strike towards her stomach, almost connecting– Madara _jumped_ , flare of chakra boosting her high, leaving his vision a fraction of a moment, Madara twisting mid-air, converting fire chakra, nearly searing her own tongue. Katsuro tilted back his head, his Sharingan following her flight.

Madara spit.

Her cousin screamed, hands covering his left eye, falling to his knees as she landed lightly on her feet.

"Madara!" In a blur Akira appeared next to a still whimpering Katsuro, bending down, pulling his hands away and inspecting his eye thoroughly, tomoe spinning fast. But of course Katsuro's eye was fine. Aside from the pain.

Madara made her expression as innocent as she could.

"Yes sensei?"

Akira straightened. Turned towards Madara. She _glared_.

"This is taijutsu practice _only_." she bit out. Madara kept her expression perfectly innocent.

"I only used my body, no ninjutsu or genjutsu whatsoever."

Akira's glare grew even colder, lips curling down a fraction.

"You spit _boiling saliva_ in his _eye_."

"No I didn't. It was just under the boiling point." Madara helpfully pointed out. Akira closed her eyes briefly, before giving Madara another hard look.

"That is _not_ taijutsu."

"Of course it was sensei. I used chakra to enhance my natural physical abilities. Such as spitting."

Akira's nostrils flared slightly. Madara did not grin.

"You will not do so again. Do I make myself clear." it was a command, not a question. Madara inclined her head respectfully, turning her expression calm and composed to show she would obey.

"Yes sensei."

Akira gave her another disapproving look. Shifted her eyes towards Katsuro as he pushed himself upright, the skin around his left eye red and irritated, his Sharingan deactivated.

"Continue your training. All of you." Crimson eyes swept over the others who'd halted their spars the moment Katsuro had screamed. Everyone snapped to attention.

"Yes sensei!" eleven near simultaneous cries rang out, the teens immediately moving to continue their previous fights. Akira gave Madara another warning look, then she moved further away so she could once again easily observe all. Madara shifted her full vision towards Katsuro.

Katsuro _glared_.

"My _eye_. Really?" he practically spat out. Madara made her expression as serious as she was capable of.

"You're welcome." she informed him. Katsuro managed to turn his glare even more piercing.

"My. _Eye_." he nearly hissed out. Madara nodded solemnly.

"Exactly. You think our enemies won't pull something like that? Pride can lead to very serious openings you know." Madara let a beat of silence pass. "You should work on that, it was ridiculously easy to do." Madara jumped, snapping her legs back down his now overextended arm, Katsuro dodging, her feet cracking the ground slightly, her palm snapping forward, almost hitting Katsuro's nose, her cousing bending backwards, his leg shooting up. Madara went low, striking his calf, unbalancing him. She anchored one leg on the ground, other arching up. She kicked his head. Hard.

Katsuro hit the ground. Madara lowered her leg. Straightened. Smirked. Katsuro glared once more. But he didn't activate his Sharingan again. Wise choice.

Honestly, people called her arrogant, but was it really arrogance when she could back it up?

* * *

"So I heard you spit in Katsuro's eye."

Madara grinned.

"And used fire chakra to heat it first." she confirmed. Hikari chuckled softly, flow of her chakra steady as she kept the fish beneath her hands breathing. Then she gave Madara a pointed look.

"That was reckless though, you could've caused permanent damage." her voice was gently scolding, making Madara roll her eyes in exasperation. Everyone was overreacting.

"No I couldn't." she refuted.

"So sure of this?" the question was soft and sharp. Madara answered with utter sincerity.

"Of course. It wasn't boiling."

"Doesn't mean it wouldn't cause permanent harm."

"No." Madara agreed. "But the fact I once got hit in the face with _near_ boiling water with my eyes open does."

"One, you haven't awakened your Sharingan yet. Two, spit and water are very different things. You could've infected him with something."

"One, our eyes actually become stronger after they awaken. Two, that's why I near boiled it."

"Near is not completely." Hikari said, still using that gently scolding voice.

"But it's pretty close." Madara shot back, beginning to feel irritated. It wasn't like she'd done something wrong. In fact, people should be applauding her creativity.

Hikari shook her head, expression a mixture of fondness and despair.

"You are reckless Madara."

Madara would've shrugged in response if she didn't have to keep her own fish alive. The movement would've disturbed her chakra flow a fraction, which would lead to her overloading the animal's system. It was annoyingly difficult to keep up a steady flow of so little chakra.

"Better here than on the battlefield. And now Katsuro won't be caught off guard if anyone else tries." she absently pointed out. Hikari sighed softly.

"Sometimes your kindness worries me."

"I try." Because honestly, just because their own Clan didn't go for the eyes, didn't mean others wouldn't. She'd just taught Katsuro a valuable lesson.

Hikari chuckled softly, fondness overwhelming the despair. She looked over Madara's fish critically as it twitched and flared her chakra minutely, Sharingan spinning for the literal blink of an eye.

"You're almost using too much." she informed her. Madara frowned. Closed her eyes and _focused_.

...Damn.

Madara very carefully tried to lessen the flow. The fish started suffocating. Madara winced, increasing the flow again. The fish died. Madara groaned. She opened her eyes and looked down in dismay.

She hated medical jutsu.

Alright, that wasn't true, it had saved both her own life and those of her family more times than she could count. But it was so damn difficult!

Hikari chuckled again, giving her a teasing smile.

"Not perfect at _everything_."

Madara rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm very advanced for my age." And she was. As evidenced by the fact she was practicing on live animals instead of still learning to create and hold medical chakra. But it was true that in comparison to other aspects of the shinobi arts she sucked at healing.

Which still meant she was better than everyone else her age.

* * *

"Akira informed me you spit in Katsuro's eye."

Madara _definitely_ did not grin. She aimed a serious look father's way.

"I pointed out a potentially lethal flaw in his defenses." her solemn statement made father give her a long, silent look, expression perfectly blank.

"Our eyes are a gift passed down from the Ancestors. To spit on them is an insult to everything our Clan stands for." his voice was completely toneless. Madara kept her expression serious and composed.

"Indeed. Our enemies are true heathens, insulting our strength, our honor, the very heart of our noble Clan." She let a beat of silence pass. "From now on Katsuro won't be caught off guard when the fiends attempt such a despicable thing."

Father's face remained without any expression whatsoever.

"Behavior like that is both inappropriate and disrespectful my son."

Madara nodded gravely.

"Very inappropriate and very disrespectful. Our enemies know no shame."

Father kept looking at her a moment longer, expression carved from stone. Madara did not grin, kept behaving very appropriately and very respectfully. Father returned to eating dinner. Madara looked back down at her own food and picked up a piece of grilled fish. Izuna snickered once before he got himself back under control. Father ignored it. Madara shared a quick, deeply amused glance with her little brother.

Father was so incredibly proud of her.

After all, he hadn't told her not to do it again.

* * *

Madara watered her crimson cherry blossom, the plant almost seeming to sigh in relief. It was unbelievable how much water the small thing needed. Well, relatively small. Madara smiled and lifted a hand to stroke the soft petals.

The sakura really had flourished beautifully, the main flower having grown even larger while small buds had sprouted along the stalk, shyly blooming since last week. Madara's smile grew.

Hashirama was so very sweet. She really did regret she'd never see him again.

She hoped with all her heart she never saw him again.

"It's such a pretty flower." the idle remark made Madara smirk. She shifted her full vision towards Izuna's innocent expression.

"Still won't tell you." she teased. Izuna pouted, widening his eyes even further, turning up the charm.

"But aniki! It's a _sakura_. How does it have roots?"

"How indeed."

"And the color! I've never seen a red like that except for the Sharingan."

"Isn't it pretty?"

Izuna groaned and pouted once more as he crossed his arms, this time abandoning manipulation in favor of open petulance.

"You're being mean." he whined softly. Madara was completely unmoved.

"I'm keeping secrets, the two are not in any way related."

"You always tell father!"

Madara rolled her eyes and gave Izuna a look.

"It's _father_."

Her little brother had no retort to that. He sighed deeply. Then he rallied himself, widening his eyes again, sticking out his bottom lip and managing to transform from a small boy into a begging puppy.

"Pleeease?"

Madara chuckled, crossed over to his bed and sat down next to him. She ruffled his hair, Izuna immediately grimacing and pulling back, his hands coming up to push it back down.

"I just found it as I went dancing." she told him once again. Izuna gave her a pointed look in return.

"But _where?_ I really want one too aniki." his pleading statement made Madara laugh softly.

"Nice try. But this was the only cherry blossom like that, so your argument is completely invalid." No need to mention the other flowers, Izuna hadn't asked about them after all. "Besides, the sakura is in our room, you see it every day. In a way it's kind of yours too." Except not really, that flower was _hers_.

Madara knew the amount of possession she felt towards that small plant was irrational. She didn't give a damn, it was _her_ flower. But she didn't mind Izuna looking, didn't even mind him touching. As long as he was very careful about it.

Izuna rolled his eyes and gave her a look that told her he knew _exactly_ how she felt about that sakura. Madara smirked in return. Izuna sighed, completely resigned, giving up his questioning. For now.

Honestly, while she felt touched by his reasons, she wasn't ever going to tell him where she went. He also didn't need to know it changed every time. Because while she knew Izuna only wanted to know so he could come play with her, Madara was selfish enough not to want him to.

When she danced, nothing else in the world mattered. When she danced the fear of the future couldn't touch her.

When she danced she was free.

Izuna gave her a final pout and crawled further underneath the blankets. Then he gave her another pleading look, completely different from the one he'd given before. Madara chuckled softly.

"Which one?" she asked gently. And it made Izuna smile, looking so unbelievably adorable.

"The Mountain Spirit."

"Good choice." Madara closed her eyes briefly, ordering her thoughts. She cleared her throat, opening her eyes to meet Izuna's expectant ones.

"Long ago, before the Sage Of The Six Paths, before humans even walked this earth, there was a mountain. On this mount, there lived a spirit, who–"

Madara loved telling bedtime stories.

* * *

"We've had word the Moriki Clan has fallen from grace, the Minami family has discharged all in their employ. If we move quickly we might have our own Clan replace them."

"Have Akihito lead a delegation, five men strong. Tell him his goal is to gain a permanent contract, though if that is not feasible, have him ensure at least temporary assignments."

"Of course Tajima-sama."

"What of Nanaki's progress?"

"His reports indicate negotiations are going well. However, the Dairiki family won't be able to meet our prices for long, their lands were hit hard by the Nibi's passage. It is likely they will not be able to afford our full wages for longer than a month."

"Inform him he is authorized to secure part of their harvest for the next years instead."

"That is a significant risk Tajima-sama. There is no guarantee the harvest will be enough to pay back all the time and expenses they are asking for."

"I am aware. However, the Dairiki family has been a loyal patron for generations. We will not abandon them at the first sign of adversity."

"There is a difference between adversity and a gigantic fire breathing cat trampling all over your lands."

"..."

"Apologies Tajima-sama. I was out of line."

"You have been given your orders. Dismissed."

Madara heard the three of them leave, stayed absolutely still, her breath inaudible, forcing her heartbeat to move in time with father's, chakra pushed down as far as she was capable off. She tracked her family leaving, father opening a scroll after the door slid shut. She got ready to sneak back to her room.

"Madara." father said, even voice not raised in any way. Madara winced.

And she'd been so close this time too.

She straightened and walked towards father's office. Father did not look up as she entered, Sharingan slowly moving along the scroll.

"You should be asleep." his voice was toneless, no hint as to what he was thinking.

"Yes father. I apologize father." Madara answered by route, expression composed. Father closed the scroll. Looked up, Sharingan still active. Exhaled a fraction louder than was usual, Sharingan deactivating.

"Sit."

Madara knelt down in front of the table, back straight, keeping her expression calm and composed. Father gave her another long look.

"What is your opinion on the Dairiki issue?" he finally asked.

"I agree with your decision. They have been one of our most loyal patrons, it would be foolish and shortsighted to damage that relationship because of a temporary setback." she immediately answered, having expected this.

"There are many who never recover from the rage of the Bijuu." father's voice was still toneless, his gaze steady. Madara tried to keep her expression as blank as his.

"It is not simply the destruction that causes that. Many lords are unable to afford shinobi services afterwards, their own forces too few to deal with the combination of damage, unrest and loss of manpower, leaving their lands vulnerable, easy targets for raiders. If we continue to lend our support, the Dairiki lands have a chance of recovery, and we will have gained a much stronger position in their court."

"But if they do not recover we will have wasted resources more useful elsewhere."

"I believe that to be a risk worth taking." Madara answered truthfully. Because she truly thought the potential reward was worth the risk.

And what father had said was true. The Dairiki had been a loyal employer for generations. It would damage the trust they held with their other employers if they simply abandoned them like that. Well, that was the practical reason anyway, but Madara had to admit, the thought of simply abandoning them left a bad taste in her mouth.

The practical reason was the most important one though. It always was.

Father kept looking at her a moment longer.

"Come here my son."

Madara straightened and moved around the table, kneeling at her father's side. Father opened a scroll full of unintelligible scribbles, Sharingan activating once again. He looked her way briefly, Madara feeling and freely allowing his chakra to gently take hold of her senses.

"This is the latest inventory of our food storages." he informed her. Madara looked down at the scroll and read over the numbers father's genjutsu now showed, her brow furrowing a little. She tapped a finger on the numbers of the western bases.

"They are lower than the other quadrants."

"And why do you believe that is?"

Madara thought back to everything she knew about those locations.

"...Have their been any casualties?" she finally asked, a suspicion forming.

"None, nor have the guards been able to locate the source of their losses." father said. Madara scowled slightly before she got herself back under control.

"The Abarume." she declared. Father's faced stayed perfectly blank.

"What made you come to this conclusion?"

"Both the location and the items missing. We know their new compound is somewhere within a day's travel of those three, and the food shortage is very specific. They are using our stores to feed their hives." There were other possibilities of course, but that one was the most likely. Not only did it fit the Abarume's behavior, but it would also explain why the guards had both not caught the perpetrators yet, and why they hadn't been attacked either.

The Abarume's insects were extraordinarily effective at infiltrating unnoticed. In small numbers at least.

Just enough numbers to take advantage of her own Clan's conveniently placed stores. After all, why kill them, which would make them move their stores and retaliate when the Abarume were still recovering from their own relocation. No, better to use their food for their own benefit and perhaps even cause damage in the long run instead of risking a direct confrontation. Especially with a Clan who were known for their fire jutsu.

It was a very Abarume thing to do.

Father gifted her one of his rare smiles, lips curling up a minute fraction. Madara straightened even further, felt like she was bursting with pride. It was hard to suppress her own wide smile, but she thought did a pretty good job. She'd only lost control briefly before she managed to smooth out her expression again.

Father rolled up the scroll and grabbed another one, this one showing the patrol routes of their compound.

"Tell me my son, what are your thoughts when seeing this?"

Madara looked down at the scroll, father's illusion turning the map legible. She looked it over slowly, meticulously, trying to spot what it was father wanted her to see.

Being heir to the head of the Clan was a lot of work. But Madara didn't mind. It was true she preferred physical training in general, yet there was something very satisfying in learning the organizational skills required to lead the Uchiha as well. It was a great responsibility, an incredible burden. After all, the head of their Clan was expected to keep their family safe, no matter what.

There was nothing in the world Madara wanted more than to keep her family safe.

* * *

Madara shot upright, senses on highest alert, began consciously interpreting the information that had woken her.

She _flinched_ , shooting forward, grabbing Izuna, her little brother still waking up, _moved_ , only barely remembering to grab her weapons.

"Ani–"

"Shut up." Madara hissed as she kept moving deeper into the compound, turning a corner, slipping through the hidden entrance, racing down the passage, entering the underground shelter, the teens guarding the entrance letting her and Izuna pass.

Many of her family were already there, the young, pregnant and injured all gathering together, more arriving from the various hidden entrances with every moment that passed. Madara dropped Izuna next to Haruhi, her pregnant cousin of fifteen giving her a quick glance, promising to look after him.

"Stay here." Madara ordered her little brother. Izuna gave her a panicked look.

"But–"

"Izuna, _stay_."

Izuna fell silent, frightened eyes following her as she moved towards entrance number four, the biggest of them all. Toshiro gave her a quick glance as she neared.

"Any near?" Toshiro's voice was hard. Madara closed her eyes and _focused_ , stretching her chakra sense as far as she was capable of, allowing herself to drown in the background noise she usually filtered out.

"...No, they're managing to keep them at bay. Thirty-nine of them, mostly located near the southern quarters. Kazuma Clan." she finally managed to interpret, forcing herself to make sense of the chaos above. She opened her eyes, waiting for orders, so tense she felt a tremble run through her dominant hand.

Toshiro scowled a fraction harder, immature Sharingan a spinning blur.

"Take number eight, signal if any approach." he commanded her, letting in Sango as she arrived with her son, Fugaku immediately taking hold of the small boy as Sango moved back towards the fighting.

Madara _moved_ , keeping her chakra sense focused on the battle above, kept tracking –father– all enemy signatures, kept guard, suppressed the fear for –father's– her family's safety.

She wanted to be upstairs, wanted to fight, wanted to _annihilate_ the enemies attacking her home, Clan, _family_. She _couldn't_.

Father's orders were absolute. Her chakra sense had one of the widest range of the entire Clan, she was the best lookout for enemies slipping passed. It was her _duty_ to guard their family, to make sure not a single enemy would get through the hidden tunnels, entrances and exits both.

Madara obeyed her leader's command, kept –Izuna– her family safe. She didn't waver, didn't give in to the near all compassing desire to join the battle and _**burn every single one of them to ash!**_

Madara kept her family safe.

* * *

The smell was sweet, appetizing. Madara barely suppressed the urge to hurl, gripping Izuna's hand even tighter. She did not allow any expression to cross her face.

Nine of her family were gone. Nine had been taken from her Clan.

Such a small number. It could have been so much worse. Nine were not many at all.

Every one of them felt like a kunai to the heart.

Saito, Tomoe, Haruhi, Kaede, Yukino, Shiba, Sango, Miroku, _Hikari_. They were _gone_.

Madara did _not_ cry, kept silent, kept honoring the sacrifice they had made. Her family was safe because of them. Her family was still alive.

They were lesser.

Kohaku _wailed_ , the little boy of three running forward, his uncle catching him before he reached the pyre.

"Mother!" it was a keen, a small hand reaching forward, blindly struggling in Tobi's hold. Tobi kept holding him, kept silent. His eyes were empty and vacant.

None of her family reacted, staying stoic, honoring the courage of their people. Grieving for their loss. Madara gripped Izuna's hand even tighter, felt her little brother squeeze back just as hard.

She would _never_ allow him to be taken as so many of her Clan had already been.

 


	3. Skipping Stones

Madara jumped across the branches, her bag of supplies slung across her back, absently keeping her chakra concealed as she continued arguing with herself.

This was a stupid idea, a _dangerous_ idea. What if he was there?

But really, what were the odds he would be? It had been over four months, even if he'd come back at first, he'd most likely stopped doing so by now. And even if he hadn't, she wasn't planning on staying for longer than an hour, two at the most.

She just wanted to see the flowers a final time, nothing more. With her Clan moving now that the location of their main base was compromised, she'd probably never get the chance again.

And honestly, what were the odds he'd be there?

Madara sped up a fraction more, doing her best to ignore the part of her saying this was irresponsible and reckless. Amazing how much that part of her sounded like father.

She finally halted on a branch near the riverbank, concealed behind the leaves completely. She stared.

No way. Seriously? What were the odds?

Hahirama sat next to the flowers, hugging his knees close and his face buried within his arms, no sign he'd noticed her presence. Madara looked him over. She wavered, even though she knew what she should do.

She should leave. Right now.

Hashirama let out a sniffle. Madara hesitated again, heightening her senses a fraction further.

...He was crying. Madara wavered once more. She should go. She really should. He was a _Senju_.

And yet...

Hashirama sniffled again. Madara mentally groaned and silently moved deeper within the forest. She halted. Pulled out her kimono and quickly changed. Grabbed the small brush she'd brought along and attacked her hair, forcing it in a semblance of order. She hid her supplies and started walking towards the river, forcing herself to rustle branches and snap twigs as she moved, her chakra mostly pushed down, making it seem less developed than it was.

When she finally reached the riverbank she let out a soft gasp and made her eyes go wide.

Hashirama's own were a lot wider as he looked back at her, his jaw actually dropping as he shot up straight. He quickly snapped it shut, bringing up a hand to wipe away his tears. And then he smiled, looking at her as though she was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen. Madara felt herself blush slightly in response. Which was completely ridiculous, yet for some reason she was unable to stop.

"You came back." Hashirama's voice was a breathy sigh. Madara felt herself blush a little harder.

"So did you." she said. Somehow Hashirama's smile grew even brighter and honestly, someone looking so goofy shouldn't be able to look so cute as well.

Hashirama kept staring at her, still smiling like the sun. Madara hesitated. But if she didn't say anything, he most likely wouldn't either.

"Are you alright?"

His smile _broke_ , pain and grief radiating from every part of him. But he immediately pulled himself together again. Kind of.

His smile was so obviously fake now.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" he exclaimed with blatantly false cheerfulness. Madara raised a brow in return.

"You were crying." she pointed out the obvious.

"No I wasn't!" he immediately denied. She gave him a look. Hashirama winced slightly. "Okay, I was. But it's nothing, it doesn't concern you."

Madara raised both brows. Hashirama winced again.

"Wait, no, that came out wrong. I mean it's none of your busine– wait, that's even worse. What I mean is, you shouldn't worry about it?" he sounded so incredibly uncertain. It made her giggle softly, she couldn't help it really.

Hashirama was still just as silly as she remembered. And still crushing hard, because the very sound of her giggles made him sigh happily, his grief momentarily disappearing. Madara smiled and walked forward, bending down next to the flowers he'd created all those months ago. Somehow they had all tangled together, their very roots intertwining, forming a single bush. Which was blooming like a rainbow.

Madara reached out a hand to stroke the soft golden petals in front of her, looking at Hashirama from the corner of her eyes. He continued smiling brightly. Madara felt her own smile grow in response, turned her vision towards Hashirama fully.

"I still have your sakura." she told him. His chakra flared high before he quickly brought himself back under control. It made Madara's smile turn into a grin.

"I still have your kanzashi." his breathy answer made her giggle softly again. He really was cute.

Madara straightened and gave him a long look, debating on whether to drop this or not. She decided not to.

"You can tell me why you were crying you know."

Hashirama _flinched_ , smile immediately gone. Madara almost grimaced. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She was just... a little worried. But only a little.

"It's nothing. Really, it isn't." his voice possessed the slightest of trembles.

"If it made you cry it's obviously not nothing." she pushed softly. Hashirama hesitated. Madara openly let her worry show, hoping to coax an answer out of him.

He sighed deeply, shoulders slumping.

"...My little brother died."

...Oh.

Madara moved to stand beside him, allowing him to see her genuine compassion. Senju or not, he didn't deserve that.

No one did.

"I'm sorry." she said softly. Hashirama closed his eyes, looking so very hurt. He bend down. Picked up a pebble. Clenched his hand and _threw_ , the flat rock skipping all the way to the other side of the river.

"He was six years old." his voice was barely a whisper. And it made Madara flinch brutally before she quickly got herself back under control. Hashirama didn't seem to notice, kept looking towards the river, eyes glassy once more. He huffed, bringing up a hand to wipe away his renewed tears. He kept silent. Madara wavered on whether or not to do the same.

She sighed softly, making up her mind.

"I had... four brothers." Three brothers and a sister actually. Except Uchiha didn't have daughters, not until they started bleeding.

Hashirama gave her a too understanding look, dark eyes compassionate.

"...Had?"

"...Yeah. Three of them are gone as well." her low answer made Hashirama close his eyes again, looking so very hurt once more.

"It's not right." the words seemed to be ripped from his throat. Madara sighed softly again, shoulders slumping.

"No. It isn't." But right or wrong didn't matter. Only survival did.

Hashirama's eyes snapped to hers, wide and surprised at her answer. Madara wondered how many people had ever actually agreed with him. And didn't that illustrate perfectly just what was so very wrong about this entire situation.

It wasn't right. But it was the way of the world. She couldn't change that.

Yet part of her still wanted to fight. No matter how pointless it was.

"Children shouldn't be forced to fight like that." her voice was soft, defeated, even to her own ears.

"No they shouldn't!" Hashirama agreed fiercely, making Madara give him a small smile. "They should play and laugh and be happy!" he continued passionately and her smile dropped.

"They should. But that isn't the world we live in." her answer made Hashirama's expression fall, his shoulders slumping again and his eyes now closed. Madara sighed once more and closed her own eyes. "But sometimes I like to imagine we do. Sometimes I hope the world can be changed." her voice was barely a whisper. She opened her eyes again, meeting Hashirama's own. And faltered, feeling another blush crawl across her cheeks.

Hashirama was looking at her as though she had just told him the answer to all of life's questions. And honestly, this entire situation was so ridiculous. Why was she blushing?

"What if we could?" he sounded dazed. Madara raised an inquisitive brow in return, resolutely ignoring the way she was still blushing. Hashirama quickly continued, almost stumbling over the words in his rush to get them out. "I mean, what if we could live in a world where children didn't have to fight? Where they could be happy and safe?"

Madara let a sad smile grace her lips, didn't even try to suppress it.

"We don't." And dreams were just that. Dreams. Nothing more.

"But what if we could?" he pleaded, giving her a desperately hopeful look. Madara turned her vision towards the river in front of her to avoid seeing that expression, looked at the water rushing by, uncaring about human pettiness and vengeance. Uncaring about pain and loss.

"I would like that. Very much. But it's impossible. You'd need to make an agreement with your enemies to stop fighting, and be able to trust them to keep their word. The only way to do that is by being completely honest with each other. That's something that will never happen." Because how could you ever trust your enemy to be truthful? How could you trust them not to betray you?

You couldn't.

But as she glanced back towards Hashirama, she saw that for some reason her answer had made him smile like the sun once more. Madara gave him a quick smile back, glad he seemed to be feeling better. Though she had to admit she didn't understand why, her answer had sounded pessimistic even to her own ears.

She bend down, picking up a flat pebble, adjusting her hold. She skipped it across the river like he had.

It didn't reach the other side. Madara scowled slightly. Turned her vision back towards Hashirama.

Hashirama's eyes were almost bugged out, jaw slack, expression utterly stunned. Madara scowled a fraction harder, shifting her balance, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"What?" she snapped. Hashirama snapped his jaw shut and squeaked, before quickly clearing his throat.

"Nothing, nothing!" he managed to get out, voice incredibly high. Madara raised a disbelieving brow. Hashirama looked incredibly conflicted, giving her an uncertain look. "...But you're a _girl_."

Madara scowled fiercely. Sexist Senju.

"What's that supposed to mean?" her hard voice made Hashirama's eyes go wide again, another squeak escaping as he brought up his hands in a show of surrender.

"Nothing! I meant nothing!"

"You clearly did. What, I'm not allowed to skip stones because I'm a _girl?_ "

"Of course you are! I just– I was just surprised, that's all!"

Madara kept looking at his panicked expression a moment longer. She snorted.

"Glad to hear it." she shot back dryly, temper fading already. Hashirama winced in response, his hands disappearing behind his back as he awkwardly shifted his weight.

"I just didn't– I mean, you nearly got to the other side!"

Madara allowed herself to pout slightly, irritation rising.

"Nearly." she muttered, giving the river an annoyed glance.

"...I could show you?" it was a hesitant question. And it made her give Hashirama an unimpressed look.

"I don't need help _skipping stones_." she told him scathingly. Honestly.

"Ah. Sorry." his awkward apology made her roll her eyes, even as she smiled, just a little. Because right now Hashirama looked so very silly. And somehow very cute as well.

Madara bend down and picked up another flat pebble. Threw it, rock skipping over the water. And failing to reach the other side. Again. She scowled. Gave Hashirama a quick glance. Scowled a little harder at his amused grin. She debated a moment, before finally letting out a resigned sigh.

"...I suppose a few pointers wouldn't hurt." her relucant acceptance made Hashirama grin even wider. Madara rolled her eyes again and gave him a pointed look, telling him to get on with it. Hashirama laughed, bright and happy, making Madara smile a little as well. At least he wasn't sad anymore.

He bend down and picked up a pebble, nonchalantly throwing it up and catching it again.

"You're giving it too much of a spin. It's the angle of the throw that makes them skip, not their rotation." And with that he flicked his wrist, stone skipping across the water. And reaching the other side. Madara laughed softly, couldn't help but be amused by this silly boy. She grinned at the goofy smile it made appear on Hashirama's face.

Madara bend down, picking up another rock. She focused. Pulled back her arm. Threw.

She scowled. The stone hadn't reached the shore. Though at least it had gotten a little further than the last two. Madara let herself pout in dismay once more. Less rotation he'd said. That was surprisingly hard to do, she'd trained her body to do just that. After all, when throwing shuriken, spinning was key.

She picked up another pebble. Focused. Threw. Groaned as it fell into the river, annoyance flaring high.

Hashirama snickered. Madara shot him a dirty look.

"It's not funny." she told him. Hashirama gave a mischievous grin back.

"It is a little." he teased. Madara gave him an even dirtier look.

"No it isn't."

"A _very_ little."

"No, it _isn't_."

Hashirama snickered again. Madara rolled her eyes once more and picked up another pebble. She focused.

"Wait!" the loud exclamation made her raise another brow. Hashirama took a single step closer. He hesitated. "I– Can I show you?"

Madara wavered briefly, warring with her pride. But, well, he had gotten his stones to the other side. Twice even.

She sighed deeply.

"Fine." she conceded, making Hashirama grin hugely once more. He moved to stand behind her. Took hold of her hand.

Madara could actually feel him blush, his skin heating up slightly, making her grin at this silly boy. He cleared his throat.

"It's all in the snap of your wrist, you just..." He pulled back her arm, forced it forward, his hand manipulating her wrist and fingers. The stone flew.

It skipped across the water five times before it dropped.

Madara threw back her head and laughed. Turned around and grinned at the bright blush staining Hashirama's cheeks. Under her gaze the red crept upwards to his ears.

"That... wasn't so good." he awkwardly said. Madara grinned even wider.

"You don't say." she gently mocked. Hashirama's blush was now traveling down his neck, disappearing into the white scarf thing he wore. Madara giggled softly again and Hashirama gave a bashful smile in return. He cleared his throat.

"So... did you notice the difference in throwing?"

Madara gave him a teasing smile, couldn't resist poking fun at him.

"I did. But I'm not sure it's a good difference. After all, I did throw the stones further on my own."

Somehow Hashirama blushed even harder. Madara grinned once more.

"Yeah..." his awkward admission made her snort. It really was ridiculous how cute he looked.  
Hashirama glanced towards the river, his hands fidgeting with his hakama. And then he looked back towards her, giving a teasing smile back.

"But at least my stones reached the other shore."

Madara snorted softly. Much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. She bend down, picking up another pebble. Focused, trying to remember the exact difference in how she'd seen him throw and the way it had felt when he'd manipulated her own hand.

She snapped her wrist. The stone skipped across, Madara's eyes widening, following it's path–

It dropped into the river _just_ before it reached the other side. Madara groaned loudly and Hashirama laughed. She rolled her eyes at him. He grinned like a loon in return.

"Well. It's progress." his voice was much too cheerful. Madara snorted and picked up another pebble.

"And here I thought you were nice." she said and skipped the stone. Scowled again as once more it _almost_ reached the other side.

Another rock flew over the water, mockingly landing on the opposite shore. She gave Hashirama a quick glare. He gave a mischievous smile back.

"As I recall, I'm very sweet and very cute."

Madara let out a surprised laugh. She honestly hadn't expected him to say something like that.

Hashirama sighed happily, another goofy smile aimed towards her. His crush was kind of adorable.

She looked over the young boy, his hair in a ridiculous bowl cut, the strands the color of the earth, his eyes almost as dark as her own and wearing that absurd looking white cloth around his neck. Madara's grin grew.

Hashirama really was so very silly. But somehow very cute as well.

"True." she admitted and giggled softly at his wide eyes and renewed blush, no matter that she had indeed already told him this. It made him smile like the sun once more. Madara chuckled softly, bending down and picking up another pebble. She focused. Threw. And sighed deeply.

So close.

Another stone skipped across the water, reaching the other side. She raised an unimpressed brow Hashirama's way. His own expression was utterly innocent.

"Just trying to help."

"By rubbing my failure into my face and annoying me?" she said dryly, in a teasing mood. But Hashirama's reaction wasn't what she'd expected, his eyes going wide in shock. And then his expression crumbled, his body dropping to the ground, hunching in on himself, hugging his knees close, an almost literal cloud of gloom hanging above him.

Madara was absolutely bewildered. And a little worried. A little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you." his voice barely a mumble. Madara shifted her balance, suppressing the irrational urge to fidget.

"Erhm, it was just some teasing. I didn't mean it." Why was he acting like this?

Hashirama's head snapped up, dark eyes meeting her own. The he smiled hugely and sprung to his feet, no hint of his previous sadness left.

"That's great! I don't want to annoy you!" he sounded genuinely cheerful once more. Madara was so very bewildered.

"...That's good?" what was meant as a statement came out a hesitant question. Hashirama grinned in return. And somehow it felt like he was smirking, even though he really wasn't.

"I just wanted to show you how it's supposed to be done. Apparently you need all the help you can get." It actually took Madara a moment to realize just what it was he'd said, his voice and expression so _supremely_ innocent. When she finally did her jaw actually dropped a fraction before she quickly got herself back under control. Instead she suppressed a grin and rolled her eyes instead, playfulness returning.

"Next time I'll throw you, you annoying brat." she said in another dry voice. But again her teasing had an unexpected effect, Hashirama dropped back to the floor, hunched into himself once more, cloud of depression hovering above him again. What was up with his mood swings? They had to be deliberate. Right?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you. I'm ready to be thrown in the river to make up for it." his voice was so gloomy Madara was honestly surprised it didn't start raining. She gave him another uncertain look.

"...You know, I didn't mean it." Maybe she shouldn't tease him anymore? Or maybe he hadn't picked up on the fact she was teasing? It's not like they'd known each other for long after all.

Hashirama sighed deeply, cloud of gloom somehow growing even stronger.

"I deserve to be thrown into the river though."

"...Right." Madara muttered softly.

"...I just hope... that I'll reach the other side."

Madara gaped. And then she threw back her head and _laughed_ , in a way none but her siblings had ever managed to do. Because oh, he _definitely_ knew she had been teasing.

And she'd just found out Hashirama wasn't just sweet and cute, he was _a little shit_.

Her laughter slowly faded to chuckles and she looked back down at Hashirama.

He was staring at her as though she'd just hung the moon and stars. Madara blushed again. Honestly, this boy needed to stop doing that, this was getting ridiculous. Her own reaction was even more ridiculous, why was she even blushing?

"When I throw you in the river, I'll make sure you won't." she promised him, making him grin widely. Madara chuckled again, couldn't help it really. She hadn't had this much fun in ages.

And she was having fun with a Senju. Unbelievable.

Madara bend down, picking up another pebble. She focused. Snapped her wrist.

She gasped loudly, barely remembering to keep her chakra down in her excitement and resisting the urge to squeal. She did allow herself to grin like mad though.

"I did it!" Take that you stupid rock!

"I knew you could." Hashirama told her, making Madara turn her head back down towards him, still grinning widely. He smiled back, looking proud of her. As if he had anything to do with it. Madara smirked.

"Of course. I'm amazing after all." she stated the obvious. Hashirama grinned teasingly in return.

"You sure it wasn't just luck?"

Madara narrowed her eyes at his innocent question. She picked up another pebble, never looking away from the boy still sitting on the ground.

Madara focused on the exact way her previous throw had felt. She snapped her wrist.

The stone reached the other side. Madara smirked in satisfaction again, lifting her chin proudly. Hashirama tilted his head, expression so incredibly innocent.

"Not bad I suppose."

Madara scoffed.

"I think you mean amazing."

Hashirama smiled cheerfully.

"I wouldn't say amazing."

"And what would you say?" she mockingly asked. Hashirama's smile grew.

"Not bad."

Madara chuckled. Lifted her chin a fraction higher and looked down her nose at him. It was easy to do with him still sitting down the ground.

"I'm just as good as you. Probably even be better."

Hashirama's brows shot up. And then he made the most innocent face Madara had ever seen in her entire ten years, not even Izuna at his sweetest matching the force of that expression.

"In that case, I'm sure you can do this too."

Madara raised a brow.

"Do what?"

Hashirama snapped his wrist, the stone he'd taken hold of skipping across the water, reaching the opposite shore. Madara stared at the river. Looked back towards him. Hashirama smiled cheerfully up towards her. She narrowed her eyes in return.

It was on.

Madara moved forward and sat down next to him. Gave him a haughty look as she picked up a flat pebble. She snapped her wrist. The stone flew.

And dropped into the river two skips before the end. Madara scowled, annoyed she hadn't managed to adjust enough to account for her new position.

Hashirama snickered loudly. She rolled her eyes in return and gently punched his shoulder. And of course, the contact made Hashirama blush. Madara grinned.

So very cute.

He cleared his throat and gave her another teasing smile.

"I'm still better than you." he said. Madara's grin immediately turned into a scowl, actual annoyance flaring up.

"Better at _skipping stones_. How extraordinary." she sarcastically informed him. "And you won't be for long." she confidently continued. Because she was going to practice like hell after this.

As if she'd let someone her age beat her at something as simple as _skipping stones_.

Hashirama gave her another incredibly innocent look.

"I don't know. The evidence kind of speaks for itself."

Madara snapped her wrist. The stone reached the opposite shore. She gave Hashirama a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, it kind of does."

Hashirama laughed loudly, eyes almost literally sparkling. Madara chuckled, bumping his shoulder with her own. She grinned at the renewed blush it immediately caused. He gave her a bashful smile back. Then it turned mischievous once more.

"I think we need to have a competition. Just to decide who's better once and for all. At skipping stones of course."

Madara bared her teeth in what might be called a grin. It actually made Hashirama's breath stutter. Silly boy.

"You're on." her answer made Hashirama smile like the sun, making her own baring of teeth turn into a genuine smile.

Madara was very glad she'd met this sweet boy again. Even though it would only be this one time.

She desperately hoped it would only be this one time.

* * *

"I have to go."

Hashirama felt his eyes go wide.

"But you'll come back, right?" He winced slightly after the dumb question left his mouth. Of course she wouldn't. To be honest, Hashirama didn't actually understand why she had returned in the first place. After all, she was a–

Mai _hesitated_. Hashirama felt his heart jump to his throat, hope suddenly blooming.

"I mean, we had fun, right? And how else will you ever get better than me? At skipping stones I mean." his rushed babbling made Mai roll her eyes in annoyance and cross her arms.  
"I am better than you. At skipping stones." she shot back firmly. Hashirama grinned, couldn't help it. Mai was so incredibly cute when she was being prideful.

"I don't know know, I think it was more of a tie." he teased back. Mai narrowed her pretty eyes.

"I got more rocks on the other side than you." she told him curtly.

"But I threw less of them. And also had less of them fall into the water." Hashirama cheerfully pointed out. Her pretty eyes narrowed even further, lips curled down in a slight scowl. Hashirama put his hands behind his back, made his expression as innocent as he could.

"We could have a rematch sometime?" he tried to keep his voice casual, to not make it sound like he was begging. Even though he really, really was.

Mai wavered. Hashirama held his breath.

Come back. Please, please come back. He didn't care she was a– _Please_ come back.

Mai let out a soft sigh, shoulders slumping. She was going to refuse.

"Because, you know, it's obvious I'm better at skipping stones. Right now anyway, so if you want to beat me we need a rematch." His quick improvisation worked, Mai was scowling at him again. In a very cute way, which was weird because normally scowls didn't make him feel all fluttery inside.

Then again, this was Mai, the prettiest girl in the whole world.

"You're not better than me. And we don't need a rematch, I _won_."

"I got more stones on the other side."

"No, you _didn't_. I did."

"Well sure, if we're going by amount. But I threw both less rocks than you and got most of them on the other side. So really, if we'd both thrown the same number of rocks I would've won."

Mai's scowl grew.

"But you didn't, so _I_ won."

Hashirama shrugged casually.

"I suppose if you want to believe that I can't stop you." he made his voice light and airy.  
Mai glared. And it was unbelievable how pretty she made that look.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to convince me to come back." she accused him. Hashirama smiled hopefully.

"Is it working?"

Mai gave him a long look, expression perfectly blank. Hashirama fidgeted with his tunic behind his back, waiting on her answer with baited breath. Mai closed her eyes.

She snorted, lips curling in a small smile. Hashirama barely managed to stop his chakra from spilling all over, requiring so much concentration it prevented him from running around madly and squealing in glee, even though he _really_ wanted to do that.

Because Mai was _coming back_.

"...I suppose one more time wouldn't hurt. Just to show you I really am better." she finally said. Hashirama knew he had to be grinning like a fool but didn't care in the slightest.

Mai was coming back!

"When?" Was that his voice that was so high and breathy? Who cared! Mai was coming back! Even though she was a–

"I'm... going to be busy for a pretty long while. So... two months from now at noon?"

"Yeah sure, that's perf– no, wait. What if one of us can't make it?" Because that was... a depressingly realistic issue actually. For the both of them.

Mai looked uncertain. And a little sad.

"I suppose if that happens we won't meet again."

No!

"Or we could leave a message! A secret message!" he quickly improvised. Mai raised another brow.

"What kind of message?"

Success, she was intrigued! Quickly, think, what kind of message?

"With another time to meet? The one who made it leaves a new date. And then whoever couldn't make it can stop by later to read it. Then you can either choose to come at the new date, or leave a message of your own with another date if you know you won't make it again." That sounded like a brilliant plan if he did say so himself.

Mai snorted, expression unimpressed. Hashirama felt a little less certain about the brilliance of his plan. But no, it was a genius idea, he just had to convince her of that.

"One, that means it could take months or, worst case scenario, even years to meet again. And two, what if someone else finds the message?"

"We'll hide them of course. And I don't mind waiting. I'd wait one hundred years for you."

Mai blushed, looking so pretty and cute. Hashirama's smile grew, even as he felt himself blush again as well. He couldn't help it, she was _so pretty_.

Mai let out a deep, resigned sigh. It was the most beautiful sound Hashirama had ever heard.

"Hide it where?" her question made Hashirama's eyes slide towards the flowers he'd created all those months ago. Mai snorted derisively.

"Are you stupid? That's the first place any– don't do that! It's really annoying!"

Hashirama kept hunching down the floor, feeling as though a heavy weight was pushing him to the ground.

Mai thought he was stupid. And of course she did, he was, the flowers were a stupid ide–

"Ow." Hashirama rubbed his arm. Mai could hit really hard. Which, duh, she was a–

"You shouldn't be so depressed about silly things like that. It's stupid and annoying."

Hashirama felt the weight drop back down. Stupid _and_ annoy–

"Ow!" Hashirama rubbed his arm again, giving Mai a wary look. She could hit _really_ hard.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say _you're_ stupid and annoying, just the depression thing you have going on." she sounded annoyed. Hashirama gave her an uncertain look.

"...But you did say I was stupid."

Mai scowled prettily once more.

"I _asked_ if you're stupid, big difference. And honestly, even if I'd said it, I wouldn't have meant it."

"...You wouldn't?" Really? She wasn't just saying that?

Mai snorted and gave him a look like he was an idiot. And weren't idiots stupid? So did that make Hashirama stupid?

"If you were stupid, I wouldn't have come back in the first place."

Hashirama smiled, chakra almost spilling over, feeling as though wings were carrying him up. Because that sounded a lot as if Mai liked him. _Really_ liked him.

Hashirama desperately wanted her to like him.

Mai grinned, another dusting of pink across her pale cheeks.

"So don't be depressed about silly things anymore." she told him. Hashirama's smile somehow managed to grow a little wider.

"I'll try." For her he would do anything. Mai's grin grew.

"You better." she ordered firmly. Hashirama grinned back, feeling so incredibly happy. Mai was going to _come back_. Because she might, maybe, really like him. _Him_. Senju Hashirama.

The world was a _beautiful_ place.

The both of them kept staring in silence. Hashirama didn't mind, he'd be happy watching her the entire day. Mai shifted her balance, expression turning a little awkward in a very cute way.

"So..." she began hesitantly. "Hidden messages."

Hashirama blinked slowly. Right. He slid another glance towards the flowers. Winced slightly. Mai was right, that would be the first place anyone would look.

"How about there?" her question made Hashirama look back towards Mai. He saw her give the nearest tree a pensive look.

"The tree?" his uncertain question made Mai give him another mocking grin.

"Yes, the tree." And with that she determinedly walked forward, Hashirama quickly following.  
Mai knelt down at the base of the trunk, giving the roots another considering look. She put her hands on to the ground. Dug a small pit right beneath the trunk. Nodded in satisfaction.

"There. We can scratch a message in a rock and put it face down here. And cover it up with some dirt of course." she sounded completely satisfied with her decision. Hashirama smiled at her, couldn't help it.

"Sounds like a plan." he said happily. Mai gave him a small smile, looking so very pretty.

"Alright then. We meet again on the seventeenth, two months from now at noon. And if one of us doesn't make it, the other leaves a new date instead." She nodded once forcefully after she finished outlining the plan. Hashirama beamed.

"Deal!"

Mai smiled a little wider. Straightened and looked towards the forest. She sighed softly once more.

"I really do have to go."

Hashirama sighed as well, shoulders slumping.

"Yeah..." he reluctantly agreed. Mai shifted her eyes back towards him. Smiled teasingly once more, her pretty eyes twinkling like stars.

"You better be here Hashirama, I'm going to kick your ass."

Hashirama felt his eyes go wide. And then he grinned hugely, butterflies suddenly back in full force, as they hadn't been since he'd first saw her come out the forest. Mai was so wonderful and cute and pretty and _she was coming back_.

"You can try." he teased back, almost feeling like he would explode from sheer joy, _barely_ managing to suppress his chakra.

Mai scoffed, still smiling slightly.

"I'll kick your ass so hard you won't ever want to skip another stone ever again." she challenged, lifting her small nose haughtily. Hashirama's grin somehow managed to grow even wider.

"Don't think I'll take it easy on you!" he informed her happily. Mai grinned, teeth completely bared, looking strangely feral. And strangely... mesmerizing.

"You better not. When I beat you I want you to be on top of your game."

It actually took Hashirama a moment to comprehend what she'd said instead of staring at her like an idiot. But Mai looked so _fierce_.

She was beautiful.

Mai threw back her head and laughed, bright and happy and oh, apparently he'd said that out loud and Mai was _so pretty_. Hashirama sighed happily. Mai gave him another smile, and it made the world light up.

"Sooo..." she drawled.

"Sooo..." Hashirama repeated, knew it was silly but didn't care. Mai giggled and gave him another small smile.

"So I really do have to go. Bye Hashirama. See you next time."

Hashirama smiled like a fool, even though Mai was leaving and he didn't want her to, but it was okay because _Mai was coming back_.

"Bye Mai. See you next time."

Mai's smile grew. She spun on her heel and walked into the forest. Hashirama kept watching as she slowly moved further away. She stopped. Turned around and ran back, halting right in front of him. She gave a mischievous smile.

Mai kissed his cheek. Hashirama gaped. And then he burst into flames while soaring through the sky, chakra flaring and flowers sprouting around hi feet.

Mai had _kissed_ him! _Again!_

She giggled and darted back before he even had a chance to actually process that. Hashirama slowly brought up his hand to touch the place he swore he could still feel her lips. Watched in a daze as Mai almost disappeared out of sight. She stopped again. Turned around and waved. Hashirama blinked very, very slowly. And then he grinned so hard his cheeks started to ache, waving back like mad. Mai giggled again, the sound barely reaching his ears.

Then she turned around and ran further into the forest, disappearing behind a tree, even the sound of her footsteps fading away.

Hashirama hesitantly spread out his chakra, trying to sense hers. But he didn't manage, no matter how careful he searched. Hashirama sighed as he pulled back his chakra.

He sucked at sensing. Except for plants of course, but that was different.

Hashirama shook his head. Turned around, crossed the river and jumped into the trees. He hopped across the branches, traveling towards the compound.

When he'd created a large enough distance, Hashirama _finally_ allowed himself to freak out.

The way she'd thrown those stones...

Mai was a shinobi. _Mai_ was a _shinobi_. Mai, a _girl_ , was a shinobi.

Mai was an Uchiha. Had to be, she had neither the eyes of the Hyuuga, nor the marking of the Inuzuka. And her eyes were such an incredible black, iris indistinguishable from the pupils.

Mai was an _Uchiha_.

Hashirama winced.

An Uchiha, part of the Clan the Senju despised above all.

Part of the Clan that had killed two of his brothers. Maybe even one of– no, _no_ , not Mai, of course not Mai, just her Clan.

Hashirama shivered. _Just_ her Clan. As though that changed the fact that Uchihas were responsible for the death of both Kawarama and Itama. Responsible for the death of so many other Senju.

And yet...

_Children shouldn't be forced to fight like that._

And yet she was one of the few who _agreed_ with him. Not in a way that was placating or even wishful thinking, but someone who looked at the world, at their way of life and honestly believed that this was wrong. She didn't believe she could change it, but she agreed it was _wrong_.

An _Uchiha_ agreed with him. Hashirama smiled slightly.

If an Uchiha could believe the same, then maybe his dream of one day creating a world where children didn't have to fight wasn't as impossible as he'd always believed.

After all, an _Uchiha_ agreed with him. Hashirama's smile grew.

He couldn't wait to see her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://loekas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
